<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part Of Me (Min Yoongi Fanfic) by 0o_pervy_noona_o0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638810">Part Of Me (Min Yoongi Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0'>0o_pervy_noona_o0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fox Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Knotting, Rutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend Jimin and I had been advocates for hybrid rights for as long as I could rememeber, which eventually led us to become hybrid whisperers, taking on cases of hybrids who had behavioral issues and needed help. Being a hybrid was such a taboo thing nowadays, and people either thought they were simply pets, or freaks, treating them as lesser beings. Jimin and two of our other friends decided to adopt some hybrids that were in danger, convincing me to do so as well.  It was then that I met the person with the most beautiful soul who changed my life forever.</p><p> </p><p>*This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>
        <span class="u">HYBRIDS</span>
      </b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><b><span class="u">HYBRID HISTORY</span></b></em><br/><em>The first successful hybridization occurred on July 16th, 1948.  Human DNA was successfully merged with canine DNA, resulting in the first hybrid.  Unfortunately the hybrid only lived for a few weeks before the deterioration and separation of the DNA, ultimately resulting in the death of the hybrid.  Over the next several years, more success was met with other merging and hybridization was perfected.</em>  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><b><span class="u">COSMETIC HYBRIDIZATION</span></b></em><br/><em>Hybridization surged ahead twenty years later, causing a massive influx of humans requesting the procedure with various animal DNA.  Therefore it soon became treated like a cosmetic procedure.   A patient would check into a facility, undergo the procedure, and within a week, they would be released as a hybrid.</em>  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><b><span class="u">THE CHANGES</span></b></em><br/><em>When hybridization occurs, more than just exterior changes take place.  The DNA structure is also changed, resulting in certain senses being heightened, heats or ruts, and certain instincts coming naturally to the hybrid.  The physical changes result in ears of the animal, a tail and sometimes changes in teeth, and eyes.  Some of the changes for those who chose domestic animals noticed a need for affection and attention as a pet would need.  Therefore, many hybrids wound up as pets to other full humans</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>
        <span class="u">HYBRIDS VIEWED AS SEXUAL TABOO</span>
      </b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>After hybridization became more common place, hybrids were no longer viewed as taboo, and it became more common, especially in large cities.  Later, as the knowledge of a hybrid's heat or rut became widely known, hybrids started to become popular for adult entertainment in the form of stripping, prostitution, and in some cases, slavery.  Due to this fact, it tainted the public's general view of hybrids, causing many to look down on them as lesser, resulting in them losing many rights.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>
        <span class="u">NATURAL HYBRIDS</span>
      </b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>When two hybrids mate, any children that the female hybrid would bear would be hybrids.  Those deemed "natural hybrids" tended to have even greater heightened abilities, so their worth was more than those who underwent procedures. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><b><span class="u">INVOLUNTARY HYBRIDIZATION</span></b></em> <br/><em>In more recent years, many </em><em>instances</em><em> have </em><em>surfaced</em><em> of </em><em>attractive</em><em> men or </em><em>women</em><em> being kidnapped and turned into hybrids against their will.  Once the transformation is completed, many of these hybrids would be sold to work in </em><em>the</em><em> adult industry, or </em><em>to</em><em> be used in a labor workforce.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I heard the doorbell ring, not wanting to unwrap myself from the cocoon I had made out of warm blankets.  I sighed and flopped back the covers, goosebumps forming on my arms as the cooler air hit my skin.   I shuffled to my front door and opened it to see a far too cheerful Jimin standing at my front door.</p><p>"You are eerily happy for it being this early." I grumbled, as I walked back into my house and plopped on my couch.</p><p>"Y/N, it's almost noon." he chuckled as he closed the door and plopped beside me.</p><p>"Oh, oops." I laughed, curling up into a ball. </p><p>"Did you forget I was coming over today?" he asked, facing me and crossing his legs.</p><p>"No, I just didn't realize it was this late.  Sorry, Jimin." I replied.</p><p>"Don't be sorry!  I'm actually a little early, but I couldn't wait to come over any later. You know that  I wanted to talk to you about something,  and I just found out some more information that has me really upset." he said, looking at me with a serious look on his face, one that I didn't see from him very often.</p><p>"Sure Jimin, anything.  What's going on?" I asked, curious as to what could make his demeanor change so suddenly.</p><p>"After a lot of deliberation and research, I have decided that I'm going to rescue and adopt a hybrid. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me tomorrow. " he said, staring at me, looking almost cautious.  </p><p>"Ok...what made you decide to do that?" I asked, wondering where this sudden decision came from.</p><p>"I have been thinking about it for a while. I mean we are hybrid whisperers, and you already know how strongly we feel, and how outspoken we are about hybrid rights so that right there should be enough. But  I get lonely at home all by myself, and I would really like some companionship. Besides, it would be a good idea for a hybrid whisperer to actually own one, so we have extra experience and form bonds better since we will know how they work on an individual level. I was going to play with the idea and at least go talk to some rescue organizations.  But after I found out what I did, I couldn't put it off anymore and I had to get one now." he said, sighing.</p><p>"What made you decide so quickly?" I asked, my curiosity now piqued.  I saw his face tense in anger, making my own brow furrow with worry.</p><p>"I talked to a guy at one shelter not too far from here, and I learned something horrible.  There are about a handful of hybrids that are in danger.  The shelter is over crowded and at full capacity.  They are being told  they have to get rid of these hybrids. If they are not adopted out by the end of the month, they.....they are going to be euthanized." he said in a dark voice.</p><p>"What?  I thought they outlawed that!" I said, feeling my own anger rising.  Who's right was it to take away someone's life?  It was no different than straight up murder in my book.</p><p>"There are apparently exceptions to the law in certain cases and these fit the bill.  I can't bring myself to think that these poor hybrids who apparently have had a difficult life are going to be killed all because they have been in the shelter too long." he said, swallowing, trying not to get upset.</p><p>"I will go with you, Jimin." I said, smiling at him softly, taking his hand in mine.  My sweet friend had such a big heart, and it hurt me to see him upset in any way.</p><p>"Jin and Hoseok are going to follow me there too.  They actually are going to each adopt one too after I told them.  What about you?" he asked, looking at me hopefully.</p><p>"Damn...it's really a big undertaking but if what you say is true, I can't say no to that.  Hell it is what we all went to school for and I couldn't exactly turn my back on that could I?" I said as he gave me a soft smile.</p><p>"I knew I could count on you.  What kind of hybrid do you think you are gonna look for? Any preference? " he asked as I sighed and felt sick in my stomach.</p><p>"Whoever needs the most help." I replied as he nodded.</p><p>"Well, I know that is important, but make sure you get someone who captures your attention too because this isn't a rehabilitate and release type thing. This is a lifetime commitment." He responded.. </p><p>"I know, I just hope that I can really help someone." I replied, as he hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Me too. I really really do.  But don't worry, we will." He smiled.</p><p>"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" I asked.</p><p>"I'll be by around 10, if that's alright." he said, standing up.</p><p>"Oh, yeah that sounds good." I replied, standing with him.</p><p>"I would stay longer, but I need to go by the store and pick up some last minute things for my hybrid.  I just want them to be comfortable when they come home.  I will see you tomorrow y/n, and thank you." he said, giving me a quick hug.</p><p>"See you then." I smiled, walking him to the door.  As he left I sat back, still feeling nauseous at the thought of these poor hybrids losing their lives. Some of them were probably there, escaping a horrible situation, some were probably dumped there, and some may have been captured and wound up there. One thing I had seen that had always made me sick to my stomach, was adult night clubs populating the darker parts of town where many hybrids were sold, prostituted out, and other things that made me feel just as bad for them.  Some chose that life, but the majority of them did not.  We were going to be possibly dealing with hybrids who had undergone God knows what in their lives, possibly even having mental  and severe emotional issues on top of it all.  I spent the rest of the day thinking about the poor hybrids that were going to possibly lose their lives this month, and I felt myself getting angrier.</p><p>I decided to get up and beginning cleaning the guest room, which was now going to be a hybrid's room.  I changed out the linens, dusted down the surfaces, spraying odor neutralizer as well.  Not all hybrids had issues with odors, and not that the room smelled bad, it smelled like fresh laundry and cinnamon sticks, but many liked to scent and make the space their own.  I had no idea what type or sex the hybrid would be, so I couldn't buy too many things yet.  I also wanted them to be able to pick out things that they were interested in and enjoyed as well. </p><p>My mind couldn't help but wander into what kind of problems this hybrid might have as well.  We all hadn't been hybrid whisperers long, so I couldn't help but sit there and go over material from our training in my head.  It started worrying me, making me wonder if I could truly be successful at this.  I had only had a dozen or so clients so far but thankfully they had all been successful.  Each one was a tough case and different, but I didn't mind the difficult ones.  One of them was so incredibly reverted, letting their animal instincts rule them, that they took weeks to come out of it.  Another was a little embarrassing to deal with, but I handled it very professionally.  The hybrid had entered a rut and let animal instincts take over, so he went around humping things, including guests legs when they would come over.  The poor owner was beside themselves, but thankfully that was able to be dealt with as well.   I had gotten my fair share of scratches from different ones as well, but I didn't mind it.  Most of them were frightened.</p><p>As I reviewed my cases in my head, I not only got a little more confident, but became more determined than ever that I was going to give a hybrid a new, happier and better life.</p><p>_________________________<br/>_________________________</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geez, this place looks initimidating." Jin said as we walked into the large, dimly lit facility.   There was a large desk with a receptionist waiting at the entrance.</p><p>"Good afternoon!  How may I help you?" she asked, giving us all a fairly exaggerated smile.</p><p>"Hi, we are here to adopt some hybrids from the "danger" list.  Can we talk to the guy in charge of that?" Jimin asked.  She nodded and called on a phone for a moment before standing and walking around the desk. </p><p>"If you please will follow me." she said, motioning with her hand We all exchanged nervous glances as we followed her down a long hallway.  As we passed door after door of "cells" with hybrids, I couldn't help but feel more like this was a prison.  We took a few confusing turns down more hallways until we reached a door at the end of the hall.  The young woman opened the door and motioned for us to go in.  There was a nice looking man with a big smile that stood up to greet us from behind the desk that sat in the center of the room.</p><p>"Good afternoon, I'm Wonho.  It's a pleasure to meet you both." he said, extending his hand.  We all shook it before he motioned for us to have a seat in the chairs in front of the desk.   We all sat down and waited for what was coming next.   </p><p>"I appreciate you coming in like this.   I won't beat around the bush, so I won't waste either of our time.  I am not completely in charge of the hybrid programs here, but I am passionate about them.  I have one at home myself, and I know how difficult their lives can be, so I took personal interest in this.  When the facility announced that we were at maximum capacity and that room had to be made, you can imagine my anger and loathing when I heard what they planned on doing.  I am not a violent person, but that made me want to do things I am not proud to admit.   So I immediately set to work on a plan to get these hybrids the help they need, as well as solving the space issue." he said, looking back and forth between us.</p><p>"I would gladly like to do whatever I can to help, sir." Hoseok said, nodding.</p><p>"I have a question.  Do the hybrids who are are in danger know that this will be happening?" I asked, a little worried at what we may be entering into if these poor unsuspecting hybrids were having everything change on them.</p><p>"There has been general word spread amongst them, and they realize it is their only option.  Here are the profiles on the hybrids that need help.  Just flip through it and let me know who piques your interest and we will bring you to meet them. And please don't judge their appearances based on these photos alone. These were the photos they had made when they were taken into this facility, so many of them were quite upset.  They really all are beautiful in their own way." he answered, handing us a stack of papers. </p><p>"Are you guys as nervous as I am?" Jimin asked, shifting nervously on his feet while Jin was the first one to go through the papers.</p><p>"A little." Hoseok admitted. Jin  agreed, but our talking was cut short as Wonho came out with four clipboards and papers attached to each.</p><p>"Alright, I have some adoption paperwork.  We will fill it out later but I wanted to afford you the opportunity to look over it." He said.  We nervously read over the papers in silence when Jin gasped, holding a paper to his chest. </p><p>"I found him." He said, his face turning pink.  He held out the profile, smiling as he showed us the gorgeous hybrid that captured his attention:</p><p>
  <b>KIM NAMJOON</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Age: </em>
  <em>26</em>
  <br/>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>ex: Male</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Breed: Fox Hybrid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Physical Traits: Fox tail, ears, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Abilities: Heightened hearing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Length At Facility: 7 months</em>
</p><p>"Jesus, he is beautiful." Jin said in a breathy voice.</p><p>"Ah Namjoon, good choice.  He is very very smart, has a higher IQ than most humans, loves to read.  He was a hybrid companion for an elderly lady and when she passed, her children just dropped him here without a thought.  The poor thing was still in mourning over her, and lashed out at anyone who tried to bother him.  He has since calmed but because of his earlier outbursts, he has been deemed unfit for release.  I know better, he is quite a nice hybrid." Wonho smiled.</p><p>"You seem nervous now." I smiled, as I saw a flush spread across Jin's face.</p><p>"Well yeah! I am gonna have this beautiful hybrid in my house, living with me! I'm gonna have to control my hormones...big time." he said, straightening his collar. I giggled as I looked over to see Jimin looking as flustered as Jin.</p><p>"What about you?" I asked Jimin as he handed the stack to Hobi. He swallowed and held his clipboard out for everyone to see:</p><p>
  <b>JEON JUNGKOOK</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Age: 23</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sex: Male</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Breed: Rabbit Hybrid </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Physical Traits: Large eyes, Rabbit ears, tail </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Abilities: Heightened hearing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Length at Facility: 8 months</em>
</p><p>"He looks adorable." I said, smiling at the photograph. Jimin nodded as a small smile crept on his lips.</p><p>"Jungkook is a bit difficult.  He won't speak to you unless you make him feel at ease and comfortable.  He was abandoned at a young age and because of his lack of communication, owners tended to become frustrated and didn't want to deal with him, so they would just give him up.  He is a very sweet hybrid though, and once he warms up to you, which I'm sure he will, I think you will be very happy with your choice." Wonho replied.</p><p>"This sounds extremely ridiculous, but mine is so cute I don't know if I can handle it." Hoseok said, walking over with the clipboard:</p><p>
  <b>KIM TAEHYUNG</b>
</p><p>        </p><p><em>Age: 24</em><br/><em>Sex: Male</em><br/><em>Breed: Canine</em><br/><em>Physical Traits: Dog ears, dog tail</em><br/><em>Abilities: Heightened sense of smell, hearing, sensitive taste buds</em><em>,</em> <em>NATURAL HYBRID</em><br/><em>Length at Facility: </em><em>6 months</em></p><p>"Mr. Jung, Taehyung is an absolute delight. He is extremely friendly, and a lot of fun.  He has been returned to this facility 9 times however, because apparently he has quite a bit of energy and he is a bit like an overeager puppy.  It has proven too much for many owners, so I hope you have a lot of energy." Wonho chuckled.</p><p>"No worries there." Jin laughed, elbowing Hoseok.</p><p>I stayed quiet as I slowly started sifting through the papers until I stopped at one, almost gasping as I felt my heart lurch.  Jimin grinned at me, giving me a knowing smile.</p><p>"Well, what about yours? What is he?" Jimin asked, staring at the back of the clipboard I held to my chest.</p><p>"Let's see it!" Hoseok said excitedly. I nodded and pulled the clipboard away, and the picture of the man I saw took my breath away:</p><p>
  <b>MIN YOONGI</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Age: 28</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sex: Male</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Breed: Feline Hybrid</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Physical Traits: Cat ears, tail, feline shaped eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Abilities: heightened hearing, night vision </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Length at Facility: 1 year</em>
</p><p>"An entire year?! Poor thing." I said, feeling pity for the man I hadn't even met yet.</p><p>"Ah, Yoongi.  I must warn you about him.  He has had a rough past over the last several years.  He won't even speak to me about it much, but from what I can gather, he was more slave and less pet.  I don't even know if that is correct but judging from some of his mannerisms, it is pretty safe to assume.  He doesn't want to leave the facility, stating that it feels safer here.  Miss, as long as you are a very mild person, I think you may be able to help him come out of his shell." Wonho smiled sadly.</p><p>"Don't worry, if anyone can help this guy, it's her." Jimin smiled.</p><p>"Now that you have seen the general information, let me take you each to your hybrids. Please follow me." Wonho said, taking a set of keys out of his pocket. I followed behind the group still glancing down at the paper. One by one he led us to different rooms, leaving us outside with the key to go in to each cell. I stood there with mine, holding it in my hand, feeling the weight of it in my fingertips. I let out a sigh and knocked on the door gently. I received no response after a moment, I unlocked the white metal door and opened it slowly. What sat before me was even more breathtaking in person. There he sat on top of his bed, facing the small, barred window that was high above eye level. His black ears turned to the sound of me coming in and shutting the door behind me, his tail twitching slightly.</p><p>"Hello. My name is Y/N. And you are Yoongi?" I asked, observing the placid face of the man in front of me. He nodded slightly, his face still unchanging.</p><p>"Yoongi, I am sure they told you about the program they are implementing. You know you are going to be participating right?" I asked softly. He looked at the ground and nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest.</p><p>"They explained to you the protocol of this program, didn't they?" I asked, taking a small step forward. He shook his head and looked up at me, his eyes almost glowing. He was truly a magnificent being.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked, walking a little closer. He shook his head and shifted over to the far corner of the bed, making room for me. I sat on the opposite end of the bed, trying to give the obviously uncomfortable hybrid some room.</p><p>"Since you have been here so long, you were automatically signed up for this program. They think that you as well as several other hybrids are not getting the amount of care that they need in this facility so they put you on a short list for adoption." I said slowly. His eyes widened as he swallowed and shifted nervously in his spot.</p><p>"Some friends and I decided that we want to help the hybrids in danger here and we are each adopting one, and you are one of them." I said, as his eyes went even wider. He shook his head fast and pressed himself as far into the corner of his bed as possible. His breathing became fast as his eyes darted back and forth.</p><p>"Yoongi, please don't panic. You have to let someone adopt you, or something so much worse will happen. They....they are bringing up euthanizing." I said softly trying to scoot gently forward. He continued to shake his head as he tried to get away from me. I scooted over quickly and slowly lifted a hand to put it on him, trying to get him to relax. He looked over and swiped at my hand, hitting it away. I brought it back to my body, looking at him with sad eyes. His eyes widened as he drew his arms back to himself and looked down to the floor.</p><p>"I won't hurt you, Yoongi. But unless you want them to...put you down...you have to let someone adopt you.  I want to be the one to take care of you. I know there is absolutely nothing I can do to convince you right now that I am trustworthy, but I swear to you that I will not ever harm you." I said, my voice in a calm manner. He looked at my arm and then back up at me. His breathing was still a little fast but he gave a quick nod as he drew his knees even closer to his face, wrapping his arms around them. A knock interrupted us, making me stand up and walk over, opening it up.</p><p>"I came to bring the release papers." Wonho said with a soft smile.</p><p>"Thank you very much." I replied, taking the handful of papers from him.</p><p>"Yoongi came in with basically no clothing on so we don't have any to send him home with, but he can wear his current clothing out. I will give you his measurements so you can pick up some clothes." Wonho said, giving a sad smile to Yoongi. He walked over to the bed and sat down near him, his eyes soft.</p><p>"Yoongi, I'm sorry I failed you; that I couldn't give you the help you needed. I know I haven't known you the entire time you have been here, but I have known you a long time. I am confident that she will be able to help you far more than I ever could. You can have faith in this. I wouldn't just hand you off to anyone. Do you trust me?" Wonho asked, smiling kindly. Yoongi looked at me and then back at Wonho, giving him a slight nod. I did truly hope that I was going to be able to live up to his expectations and give Yoongi the help he really needed.</p><p>_____________________<br/>_____________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi twitched nervously the entire time we were in the car, but his eyes were wide and open, taking in everything. After being in that facility for a year, I can't imagine what he was thinking right now. We made our way to my house and luckily it was a two bedroom, and the second was set up as a guest room, since Jimin would stay over all the time. When we pulled up, to my house, Yoongi started twitching a little more.</p><p>"Here, follow me." I said, as I got out of the car. He walked behind me, his head darting around as I unlocked the door. I opened it and motioned for him to follow me inside. He came in slowly and sat on the floor in front of the couch, looking around at everything.</p><p>"Yoongi, I texted Jin, my friend who adopted a hybrid today, and he is going to bring by a few items of clothing. That way, you can go with me when we shop for more clothes for you and you can pick out what you like." I said softly, hoping to draw him out a little more. Since I had met him, he hadn't said a single word.</p><p>"You don't have to sit on the floor you know. Make yourself comfortable, this is your home now." I said, offering him a kind smile. He nodded and shifted up onto the couch, curling up in the corner.</p><p>"Are you hungry? I know it is just about dinner time. I'll make us something to eat." I said standing up and walking into the kitchen. He sat there staring at me, while I made some kimchi fried rice and rolled eggs, bringing them both to the table.</p><p>"Dinner is ready, Yoongi." I called, looking at the curious hybrid with a smile, while inside, I felt horrible for him. He walked into the kitchen and got on his knees, trembling slightly.</p><p>"What are you doing? Come sit at the table." I said, putting a plate for him on the table. He looked at me curiously for a second and stood up, gingerly making his way to the table, and sitting down. After urging him to eat, he dug in like he hadn't eaten in weeks. It was hard to tell in his baggy clothing, but he did look very thin from what I could see. A knock at the door caused him to jump, his ears going flat against his head.</p><p>"It's alright, Yoongi, you eat as much as you want. It's probably just Jin with your clothes." I said, walking to the door. Sure enough I opened the door to see Jin standing there with a shopping bag.</p><p>"You are a life saver. How are things?" I asked, looking to the car where Namjoon sat.</p><p>"I can't stay, but ok so far. You?" he asked, peeking over my shoulder.</p><p>"He hasn't said anything yet, but I hope that will change soon." I replied, looking over my shoulder.</p><p>"Keep me updated. I gotta run, but call me if you have any problems, alright?" he called as he walked backward toward his car.</p><p>"I will, thank you!" I shouted back to him. I came inside and closed the door, and walked back to the kitchen, placing the back on the table.</p><p>"Let's see, Jin brought you a couple pair of boxers, some basketball shorts, a couple t-shirts, an oversized shirt and some skinny jeans. Oh and a pair of shoes." I said, rifling through the bag. He looked at the bag and then up at me, swallowing the last of his rice.</p><p>"Sorry." he very quietly said, his voice deep, so much deeper than I expected and a little gruff.</p><p>"What was that?" I asked, turning to look at him. His ears went back again and his tail wrapped around his body as he looked over at me, his eyes big.</p><p>"Sorry I hit your arm earlier." he said, playing with his hands.</p><p>"It's ok, I shouldn't have tried to touch you without asking." I replied, turning to face him. I actually felt bad about trying to touch him, going against my training but he seemed like he was about to panic.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I seem..." his tail twitched slightly, the end of it brushing my arm.</p><p>"You can tell me what ever you want." I said, reassuringly.</p><p>"I'm not crazy." he said softly, his eyes looking sad.</p><p>"I don't think you are crazy, Yoongi. You seem perfectly normal to me."I said, smiling at him. He sighed and looked back down at his hands as he kept clenching and unclenching them.</p><p>"You want to wash up and get comfortable?" I asked, walking a little closer. He shrunk back a little bit, looking up at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"Wash...up?" he asked, his voice quiet.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought you might want to take a nice warm shower and get in some comfy clothes." I said, smiling. He looked at me long and hard, swallowing before nodding slowly.</p><p>"Ok, follow me and I will show you where you can wash up." I said, picking up his bag of clothes. I walked him down the hallway to the door that was at the dead straight end of it.</p><p>"Now, this is the bathroom. Unfortunately I only have one but just make sure to lock all the doors if you come in. I will try to always make sure to knock if they are shut. I'm sorry I don't have any hybrid shampoo for your tail and ears but we can pick some up when we go out." I said, walking in and pulling back the shower curtain. I started the water and let it warm up before shutting the curtain again.</p><p>"If you go through that door on the left, that is my room. And here, if you follow me...this door to the right here is your room." I said, opening the door. He slowly walked over, his body shaking slightly as he gripped at his shirt hem. He walked in the room and his eyes went wide, his mouth falling open slightly. There was a queen sized bed on the far wall, as well as a dresser, an over-sized chair, a bookcase and a desk.</p><p>"Th-this is m-my room?" he asked, tentatively and gingerly extending his long-fingered hand to brush the soft material of the navy blue comforter that adorned the bed.</p><p>"Yup, all yours. You don't have to keep it decorated this way, either. You can decorate it any way you want. It's yours now, and I want you to make it your own." I said, placing the bag of clothes down. He just stood there, his back to me for several moments before turning around, his face set in a serious look.</p><p>"I think I will be more comfortable sleeping on the floor in the living room." he said, looking down.</p><p>"What? Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded, not picking his eyes up from the floor.</p><p>"You don't have to do that, Yoongi, but if you truly are more comfortable, then ok. I just want you to feel at home." I said, still not believing him. He nodded again as I let out a soft sigh. I turned and left the room, giving him his space. I went to the kitchen and washed the dishes from dinner, wondering what was going on in this poor hybrid's head. By time I finished, he came out of the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts specially designed to allow his tail to slip out of a slit, and the over-sized t-shirt. I swallowed and tried to ignore how gorgeous he truly looked.</p><p>"Did you want to watch some t.v?" I asked, wiping my hands on the kitchen towel.</p><p>"No thank you. I think I just would like to sleep." he said, staring at the floor.</p><p>"Ok, I guess I will leave you to it then. I hope you sleep well, Yoongi. Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" I asked.</p><p>"I....I don't eat breakfast." he said, softly as he curled up on the floor in the center of the rug.</p><p>"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. Goodnight Yoongi." I said, giving him a soft smile. He feigned a smile before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. I went into my bedroom and gently closed the door, feeling a little heavy hearted at the way things had been going so far. I just hope it changed for the better.</p><p>________________<br/>________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tossed and turned for an hour, unable to fall asleep. I kept thinking about him sleeping out there in the middle of the floor with nothing but the clothes on his back. I flipped the blankets back and quietly walked over to my door, opening it slowly. As I made my way to the living room, the light from night light over the kitchen stove shone just enough for me to make out his sleeping figure. He was shivering slightly, his tail wrapped tightly around his body. It made me even sadder to see him like this, knowing he couldn't be comfortable. I tiptoed back to the hall linen closet and pulled out a blanket and an extra pillow. I slowly walked back over to him and gently draped the blanket over his shivering body. I squatted down and pulled it up slightly to around his neck, as I watched his face relax a little more. I very slowly and gingerly started slipping my hand between his head and the arm he was resting his head on, my fingers brushing his skin for the first time. It almost shocked me how soft and velvety smooth it felt. At a snail's pace, I slowly lifted his head, just enough to wedge the pillow between his arm and his head. As I lowered his head down onto the pillow, he sucked in a slight breath, making me freeze in place and my heart hammer hard against my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief when he relaxed a moment later, nuzzling into the pillow. I couldn't help but smile, seeing him at least a little more comfortable.  I happily stood up and tiptoed back to my bedroom, shutting the door with care. I climbed in my bed to notice my phone flashing for a message on my nightstand. I saw that they guys were starting to talk in the group chat, and I opened it, wondering how their first day had been going.</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>It took me a little bit, but eventually I drifted off to sleep. I woke earlier the next morning and went out to the living room, smiling at what I saw. He was curled up even more than before, his head snuggled deeply into the pillow ,the blanket drawn up around him. The only thing visible was the top of his head and the tips of his ears. I snuck past him and into the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee and making some pancakes. When they were finished, I walked back into the living room, sitting down on the edge of the couch.</p><p>"Yoongi, I made some breakfast if you want some. I know you said you don't eat breakfast, but I made more than enough, so whatever you don't eat will just go to waste. I won't force you, but please, eat if you are hungry." I said softly. His eyes cracked open as he looked with his brow furrowed at the blanket and pillow. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting myself some coffee and hoping he would feel more at ease today.</p><p>"Why did you give me those things?" he asked, walking slowly into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. His voice sounded even more gruff and sexy in the morning, making me swallow and push the inappropriate thoughts out of my head.</p><p>"You were shivering, Yoongi. I wasn't about to let you be cold." I said softly.</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, looking down at his hands.</p><p>"Because, you seem very nice and what I have done for you so far is only common decency. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect." I said, offering him a cup of coffee. He looked at it and nodded, thanking me softly before taking a slow sip.</p><p>"Pancakes? " I asked, offering him a plate.</p><p>"No, I...." he shook his head before continuing, putting both of his hands on the warm coffee mug.</p><p>"Yoongi, are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head, but his stomach quickly betrayed him, growling loudly. He put his hand over it really quickly, averting his gaze.</p><p>"If you are hungry, please eat." I said, putting the plate of pancakes on the table. He looked them and I could see him swallow. He looked conflicted, but stared back down at his coffee, keeping his gaze down.</p><p>"Can I ask you why you won't eat breakfast?" I asked, sitting down in a chair. He remained quiet for a minute before finally sighing and looking up at me.</p><p>"They didn't want me eating much or often so I didn't get fat. They said....they said people wouldn't like me if I was fat, so I was only allowed to eat once a day." he said quietly, staring down at the coffee. I felt my blood boil at that point.</p><p>"Who on earth would tell you that?! Yoongi, you need to eat and not starve yourself! I don't care if you eat five meals a day and gain a ton of weight, as long as you are happy with yourself. That's all that matters." I said, looking at him and furrowing my brow. He looked at me with his eyes wide as I saw his body start to tremble.</p><p>"S-sorry I didn't mean to m-make you mad." he said, putting the coffee on the counter and staring at the floor.</p><p>"You didn't. I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to yell. I'm mad because they lied to you and said something so cruel. So Yoongi, please be honest with me, are you hungry?" I asked softly. That last thing I wanted to do was make him scared or think that I was angry with him. He hesitated a moment, staring at the pancakes before nodding.</p><p>"Then come, sit beside me and eat something. At least eat one, but if you are hungry, eat until you are full, ok?" I said, pulling out the chair. He gingerly sat down beside me as I slid him a plate with a pancake on it, as well as a fork and the bottle of syrup. I squirted some on his pancake and urged him to eat. He cut himself a small bite and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes went wide as he started chewing fast, shoveling more bites into his mouth.</p><p>"You like them?" I asked, smiling big at the sticky mess his lips were becoming. He nodded quickly shoveling more food in his mouth. By time he finished, he had eaten 6 pancakes, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his stomach.</p><p>"So full." he said, as a guilty look came on his face.</p><p>"I am happy to hear that. I figured I would take you shopping today so you can pick out some clothes for yourself, if you would like." I said, standing up and taking the dishes. He looked at me, his eyes softening a little.</p><p>"You really want to buy me clothes?" he asked, his voice sounding almost unbelieving.</p><p>"Of course, why wouldn't I? I will keep telling you, I want you to be happy, comfortable and feel at home here." I responded.</p><p>"Where's the catch?" he asked, his eyes scanning mine before he looked down again quickly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked, handing him a moist towel so he could wipe the syrup from his hands.</p><p>"Anytime anyone did anything nice for me before, it came with a price. Sometimes that price was...more than I could handle." he said, a slight shiver running up his spine.</p><p>"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. When I do something kind for you, it's because you deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. It's because I am being genuine with you." I said, as he bit his lip.</p><p>"O-Ok, thank you." he said softly, still chewing on his lip. Well, at least this was progress. All I could do was hope that it got better with time, and get him to understand that there were people who would treat him well.</p><p>__________________<br/>__________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~ Jimin's POV ~</b>
</p><p>"Alright Junkook, welcome to your new home!" I said, opening the door.  He looked around with rapid head movements, clutching at his shirt, his ears hanging low.  He sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand as he looked at me with big, watery eyes.  He was breaking my heart, looking so down like this.  He walked in very slowly and once he made it a few steps in, he just froze, his ears perking up slightly.  I walked in after him, shutting the door behind me.  As soon as the door shut, he whipped his head around and stared at me and then the closed door with tear filled eyes.  His breathing started getting faster as a few tears dribbled down his cheeks before he squatted down and sat on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest.  He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face, sobbing. </p><p>"Oh Jungkook, please don't cry." I said in the softest voice I could manage and squatting down to his level.  He peeked up at me over his knees through squinty, watery eyes as he continued to sob, his body trembling.  I put my hand gently on the outside of his leg and patted it, feeling him slightly flinch under my touch.  He whimpered and cried so pitifully it nearly broke my heart.</p><p>"What is it, Jungkook? You don't have to be afraid of me.  I won't hurt you, I promise." I said in the softest voice I could manage as I sat on the floor next to him.  He stopped sobbing and looked at me with his big, water rimmed eyes, tears still spilling down his cheeks.  He bit his lip and sniffled as silent tears continued to fall, making me wonder what had happened to him in the past to make him so upset.  I very slowly brought my hand up and placed it flat on his back, making him jump slightly at the touch.  He whimpered and sniffled again as I began to rub my hand back and forth over his back.</p><p>"Let me tell you a little about myself; I am 25 years old. I'm originally from Busan. I live alone, and have since I graduated from university.  My family really doesn't have anything to do with me since I came out to them a few years ago.  I have 3 really good friends who have been my rocks through these past lonely years.  I have always advocated strongly for hybrid rights and equality, and don't believe in the cruel and unfair treatment they receive, just because they are different and have different needs." I said, my hand still rubbing his back in a soft manner.  Jungkook looked at me for a moment, his face not really giving away anything, before he began crying again.  I sighed softly and removed my hand from his back, reaching around and enclosing my hand on top of his.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Or you don't have to right now, maybe you can feel more comfortable with me in time. But right now, why don't you come with me, you can take a shower, I'll get you a change of clothes, and I'll cook you something to eat. I think you could use some rest. I don't know what you have been through, but I'm serious, you don't ever have to worry about me harming you. I would never ever do that to you." I said, squeezing my hand slightly. Although his tears didn't stop, he nodded slightly, making me feel some relief that I was getting through to him.  I led him to his room and bathroom, showing him around and explaining where everything was, him silently crying all the while.  As he showered and I cooked for him, all I could do was hope and pray that things were going better for the others than they were for me.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>~ A Few Days Later ~</b>
</p><p>I was really beginning to worry.  Jungkook had not stopped crying in days.  He was not really sobbing anymore, except at night when he was in bed.  I could hear him mumbling into his pillow and sobbing heavily, but he wouldn't talk either.  He was truly miserable, and I was running out of ideas.</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>I smiled and looked up at the poor hybrid sitting curled up in the corner of the couch, legs drawn up to his chest as he stared out the window.  I walked over slowly and sat down on the other corner of the couch, facing him.</p><p>"Hey Jungkook? I know things have been particularly hard for you and it seems like you could really use to maybe make some friends that have been through similar things and are in a similar situation.  So I made plans for us to meet up with some friends of mine.  They all adopted hybrids recently as well and I figured it would be a nice opportunity to meet them.  If you aren't feeling up for it, I won't force you to go, but I  really hope you come with me." I said in as soft a voice as I could manage.  He looked at me and worried his lip in his teeth before letting it pop out with watery eyes.  He nodded slowly and then resumed looking out the window with a soft sigh.  I sighed as well, watching this poor, depressed hybrid looking so heartbroken. I didn't know why he was so depressed or if this would help at all, all I could do is hope.</p><p>________________________<br/>________________________<br/><b>(A/N: </b><b>I</b><b> know this is a </b><b>short</b><b>chapter</b><b> but I </b><b>wanted</b><b> you </b><b>to</b><b> see the struggle Jimin was having </b><b>with</b><b> Jungkook)</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoongi, can I ask you something? It's nothing overly personal, I promise." I asked, sitting on one corner of the couch while he sat on the other, his tail curling around his body.</p><p>"S-sure." he responded, hesitantly. Over the last couple of days he had settled in a little bit more, but he was still very quiet and closed off.</p><p>"Did you get to interact with the other hybrids a lot at the shelter?" I asked, as his deep eyes studied my face.</p><p>"Somewhat, if we chose to. Why do you ask?" he wondered, cocking his head slightly as he continued to stare at me.</p><p>"Because tomorrow, my friends that adopted hybrids the same day I brought you home, are going to come over with their hybrids. If you don't feel comfortable, you can escape into your room and I will just tell them you aren't feeling well. I just wanted to give you fair warning." I said, chewing on my lip. I saw him glance at my lip and that up at me, darting his own pink tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips before swallowing.</p><p>"Thanks for telling me. I guess....I guess that will be ok." he said, looking down at his hands.</p><p>"Thank you, Yoongi. My friend Jimin adopted one named Jungkook, who is a rabbit hybrid. He apparently is having a really rough time adjusting, and is very depressed. Jimin is really worried about him and hoped having him meet some people would cheer him up." I said, crossing my legs and facing him more.</p><p>"You said Jungkook, right? I know him, cute kid." Yoongi said, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, and then my friend Jin is bringing Namjoon, and then my other friend Hoseok is bringing Taehyung." I added. I saw Yoongi stiffen slightly, making me worry that maybe he didn't get along with one of the hybrids I mentioned.</p><p>"Namjoon was much like me, kinda kept to himself. But Taehyung? Oh Jesus. Maybe it has something to do with my feline DNA disliking his canine DNA but he is just...over the top." Yoongi said, scrunching his face up. I smiled and scooted a little closer to Yoongi, making his eyes widen a little bit, looking me up and down.</p><p>"Maybe, but he has been through a lot too. Just give him a chance when he is in a normal setting and not in a shelter, and maybe you two will get along. You never know." I suggested, making him nod.</p><p>"That's true. I'm sure that we've all been through a lot." he said, still eyeing me almost nervously.</p><p>"Do you...do you think it would be ok if I...never mind." I said, losing my nerve quickly as I let out a sigh.</p><p>"I-I mean, you can ask me, whatever it was..." he trailed off, looking at me still nervously.</p><p>"I don't ever assume that all hybrids are alike, because I know needs differ individually based on likes, as well as breeds, and life experiences. However, in general, domestic animal hybrids have a tendency to need affection. I know how long you were in that place, Yoongi. That is part of the reason I chose you. So, I wanted to know if it would be ok if I could...give you some affection?" I asked, feeling my stomach flop around. His eyes widened as he shifted nervously in his seat.</p><p>"A-Are you serious?" he asked, his tail twitching nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, if you are ok with it." I replied, wiping my palms on my jeans.</p><p>"If you really want to, then I guess that would be ok. I've never really had anyone ask to do that before." he said, as he looked at me nervously. I scooted to where I was sitting right next to him, our bodies almost touching. He swallowed hard as I lifted one arm up and hovered it over his head. He looked hesitant as my hand connected with his head, making him flinch. I ran my fingers through his extremely soft hair, making his eyes slowly shut and his body begin to gradually relax.</p><p>"Feels...nice." he said quietly as I continued to stroke his hair. I worked my way towards his ears and as I reached them, and my fingers collided with his soft fur, he licked his lips and let out a hard breath.</p><p>"Is that bad?" I asked, rubbing the base of his ear.</p><p>"Not at all. It's amazing." he said, his head leaning into my hand a little bit. I continued to scratch at his ear for a few minutes until I could hear a very subtle thrum coming from his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked over at me almost in alarm. I stopped scratching him and removed my hand, feeling embarrassed suddenly.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, biting my lip as he shook his head slowly.</p><p>"No, you didn't. I just...I've never done that before. I didn't know I could purr." he said, rubbing his hand over his chest.</p><p>"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Says you! You aren't the one that has a vibrator in your chest." He said, looking alarmed for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I said softly. He looked up at me and let out a sigh, his ears slightly flattening against his head.</p><p>"You didn't. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a little unsettling is all." He replied, stopping rubbing his chest.</p><p>"I didn't think you were snapping at me, Yoongi. I felt bad for you, to be honest. I can't imagine how frightening all this must be for you." I said, searching his face as it softened at my words.  He looked down at his lap for a moment and then back up at me, his face not betraying much of anything.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I'm ever defensive around you.  I have never had anyone really give a shit at all to be perfectly honest." He said, his voice calm and quiet. </p><p>"That makes me sad to hear.  I want you to know that you can trust me.  I know you can't just take me on my word and that I will probably have to earn that trust over time, but I don't ever want you to feel that you have to defend your actions to me." I replied, making him nod slightly.</p><p>"I will tell you honestly, that I already feel more comfortable around you than I have around anyone else since I became a hybrid." He said, his ears perking back up slightly.</p><p>"I am glad I can put you at ease." I smiled softly at him, making him give me a slight smile in response.</p><p>"Was the only reason you picked me, because I had been there a long time? How much do you know?" He asked, swallowing as he looked at me.</p><p>"It was one of the reasons, but you just captured my attention.  Your file didn't really say much and I didn't pry.  I figured if it was something you wanted me to know, you would tell me in time.  I do want to get to know you better though, and just know that nothing you tell me will make me think any less of you.  I am in no position to judge you." I said as he watched my face closely.</p><p>"I...I don't really know what to say.  Thank you." He said slowly, giving me a soft smile.</p><p>"You're welcome. I'm just sorry this seems to be the first time anyone has treated you decently." I replied as I saw a twinge of something on his face I couldn't quite make out.</p><p>"It has been a very long time." He responded, his voice almost sad. </p><p>"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. As long as you are here, you will be treated with respect and dignity." I smiled back at him.</p><p>"I still keep thinking I'm going to wake up and be back at the shelter." He replied, his ears flattening slightly.</p><p>"You won't ever have to go back there, I can promise you that." I smiled, making him nod and let out a slow sigh.</p><p>"Believe it or not, that's not the worst place I've been." He said quietly, making me feel such pity and anger that someone would treat him that way.</p><p>"I may not be the most interesting person ever and I may not be the most wealthy, so I'm sure you could do better.  But I have a kind heart and I really care for those around me. You are included in that, Yoongi.  So would it be ok if I started stroking your hair again? You look like you could use some comfort. "  I replied, noticing the sullen look on his face. He looked over at me and nodded slowly.  I scooted back a little closer to him and began to run my fingers through his hair again until they reached the base of one of his ears.  I began scratching there lightly for a moment until I saw his expression relax.  The low thrum started up again, making his eyes shift toward me as I paused my movements.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, my fingers lingering in the silken fur.</p><p>"You don't have to." He said softly, making me smile.  I continued to scratch his ears for some time, happy to know that he was finally relaxing.</p><p>__________________<br/>__________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoongi, I just wanted to let you know that they are all on their way." I said, making him nod with a sigh.</p><p>"I guess I have to start learning to be social again huh?" He asked, crossing his legs.</p><p>"Only if you are ready. I will make an excuse for you if it gets too much." I answered, giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Thank you." He replied, returning the smile in kind.</p><p>"Not a problem. I also wanted to tell you that if there is anything you are needing that I'm not providing or if there is anything you are wanting, please don't hesitate to ask. " I added, making him stare at me for a moment.</p><p>"I...I...thanks." he said, hesitantly. Before another world could be said, a knock at the door drew my attention, and Yoongi immediately stiffened. I walked over and opened it to be greeted by Hoseok standing there with Taehyung, who was looking as happy as could be.</p><p>"Hey Hobi, Taehyung, come on in." I said, stepping back. They both walked in and the attention immediately snapped to Yoongi sitting on the corner of the couch.</p><p>"Min Yoongi?" Taehyung asked, cocking his head slightly as his tail started wagging.</p><p>"Hi Tae." Yoongi said, his voice a little cold and quiet.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Taehyung exclaimed as he rushed Yoongi, leaning down and hugging him tightly. I could see Yoongi go rigid, his tail flicking furiously, fur puffed up, his ears leaned back against his head as he looked over at me with slanted and annoyed eyes.</p><p>"Taehyung, you might want to give Yoongi a little space." I said nervously.</p><p>"But it's just so good to see him!" Taehyung said, squeezing Yoongi tightly.</p><p>"Tae buddy, I would get off of him....I mean...were you guys really close?" Hoseok asked, looking at the two cautiously</p><p>"No." Yoongi grumbled as Tae kept his tight hold on Yoongi.</p><p>"I think he has too much energy for all this. Taehyung, let's go out back for a second to get some energy out, alright?" Hoseok said, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him off of Yoongi. He sighed and nodded, following Hoseok to the back door and out to the back yard.</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Yoongi shivered, brushing himself off and crossing his legs back.</p><p>"I'm sorry Yoongi." I replied, giving him a sad smile.</p><p>"See what I mean? He is just...a lot to deal with." he grumbled, crossing his arms. Before another word could be said, a knock at the door drew my attention away.  Once I opened it up, Jin stood there with a very tall  and handsome hybrid.</p><p>"Jin, and Namjoon I presume?" I asked, looking at the fox hybrid who nodded.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." he said, extending out a hand. I shook it, after which he pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose and smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks.</p><p>"Hello, Yoongi right? I'm Jin." Jin said, shaking Yoongi's hand, who looked at him with cautious eyes. Yoongi and Namjoon nodded to one another as Namjoon took a seat in the oversized chair across the room.</p><p>"Tae and Hobi are out back burning some of Tae's energy out." I said as Jin sat down in the other chair.</p><p>"That's good, that will help him with that hyperness that Namjoon told me about." Jin said, smiling.</p><p>"It's the canine in him, and it is much stronger since he is a natural hybrid. The DNA is naturally part of who he is, so it is more embedded in his system." Namjoon said, making me nod in understanding.</p><p>"So have you been settling in well at Jin's?" I asked, sitting down next to Yoongi.</p><p>"Yes, his home is quite comfortable. I was a bit worried, as you can imagine, that he would be some caveman only adopting me for his sexual urges. But thankfully, he seems to be a highly intelligent person with good conversational abilities and excellent culinary skills." he replied, making Jin blush.</p><p>"Uh...thanks?" Jin said, as Namjoon gave him a grin and chuckled slightly. The door opened seconds later as Jimin and Jungkook came inside, both fixing their hair from the wind that accompanied them.</p><p>"It's getting so windy out there! Looks like it's going to rain!" Jimin said, running his hand back through his hair.</p><p>"They said it was supposed to." Yoongi said quietly, as he and Jungkook made eye contact for a brief moment. Jungkook looked around the room, his ears perked up and then quickly dropping back down, his gaze returning to the floor.</p><p>"Whoo! That rain is coming in!" Hoseok said as he burst through the back door, Taehyung running in after him.</p><p>"Kookie?" Tae said, his voice soft. Jungkook's head whipped up and his ears perked high as his eyes locked on to Taehyung.</p><p>"T-Tae?!" he asked, making Jimin's eyes widen. Jungkook took off in an all out sprint across the room, literally tackling Taehyung to the floor.</p><p>"Oh God, Jungkook! I'm so glad you are ok! I've been worried sick about you!" Taehyung said, wrapping his arms around the rabbit hybrid.</p><p>"I've missed you and I'm so happy to see you." Jungkook said, nuzzling into Taehyung's neck as they stayed huddled together on the floor.</p><p>"I'll be a son of a bitch. So he was so quiet and upset because he missed his friend?" Jimin asked, laughing slightly after.</p><p>"Well, at least he is ok now, you don't have to worry so much." Hoseok said, giving a smile.</p><p>"Come on Kookie, let's get up at least." Tae giggled as Jungkook nodded and finally unwrapped himself. They stood up and Jungkook stayed really close to Taehyung, making everyone stare at the pair.</p><p>"So...so you were upset all this time because of missing Taehyung?" Jimin asked softly as Jungkook looked down bashfully.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, Jimin. You have been very kind to me, and I'm sorry for not talking to you. I just thought I had lost my best friend for good and it was very hard to handle." Jungkook answered, looking up at Jimin with sad eyes.</p><p>"It's ok. I can't imagine what kind of horrors you all have been through, so I have no right to judge. I'm just happy that you are better now." Jimin said with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Isn't this just one happy reunion!" Hoseok beamed.</p><p>"If I would have been aware of Jungkook's condition, I could have told you that's what it was. These two were practically inseparable when we had recreational time. And before we got moved to the "endangered" area, they shared a room." Namjoon added.</p><p>"Well, even though you won't be in the same house, we are all good friends so you will be able to see each other often. That is, if you would still like to stay with me..." Jimin trailed off.</p><p>"I will miss Taehyung, but since I know that,  I'd be happy to stay.  You have been very kind to me, and I would be stupid to turn that away." Jungkook replied.  After that bit of drama was out of the way, it was like the floodgates opened and everyone began to socialize in one way or another.  Jungkook and Taehyung were practically inseparable, giggling and laughing over almost everything.  I couldn't help but notice that Yoongi was still quiet in the corner of the couch, only seeming to answer a question when one was directed at him.  Namjoon was somewhat similar, but still seemed a little more social and light-hearted.  It made me really begin to wonder what made him as closed off as he was.  I could only hope as time would go on, he would continue to relax and open up to those around him.  By time everyone left, and the teary goodbye between Jungkook  and Taehyung, Yoongi seemed exhausted.  He and I had both showered and changed into comfortable clothes, but he looked so deflated.</p><p>"How about we order in for dinner, does that sound good?" I asked as he nodded at me softly, his tail tucked around his body.</p><p>"Whatever sounds good to you." he said, his voice quiet.</p><p>"Sushi sounds really good to me right now.  Do you like sushi?" I asked as he nodded again.</p><p>"Sure, that sounds good." he replied.</p><p>"Alright I will just order the chef's choice and let them pick what to send." I responded, getting out my phone.  After placing the order, I couldn't help but notice him still sitting there in silence, looking a bit deflated.</p><p>"Yoongi...that was a bit overwhelming for you, wasn't it?" I asked softly as I sat back beside him.</p><p>"Yeah, a little bit.  Just not used to that much interaction all at once.  Everyone was nice, it was just a lot." he said, making me feel pity for him.</p><p>"Well maybe in the future, if we hang out with friends, until you get more comfortable we can invite like 2 people over at a time or something." I replied as he nodded subtly.</p><p>"Yeah, might be better." he said, his tail beginning to flick slightly.</p><p>"Would you like to relax and maybe I can give you a little affection? If you feel up for it?" I asked as I noticed his ear twitching a few times.</p><p>"Yeah, sure I guess.  How would we do that?" he asked as I smiled at his cuteness.</p><p>"Why don't you lay your head on my lap while we watch some television and I can play with your hair and scratch your ears?  You liked that before." I said, as I noticed a slight flush spread on his cheeks.  I scooted on the other end of the couch as he laid on his side and put his head on my thigh, seeming a little stiff and uncomfortable at first.  I turned on the tv ad began carding my fingers through his hair as I heard him let out a soft sigh.  I couldn't help but smile a little as his body language seemed to relax ever so slightly.  As I began to let my fingers drift up the soft peaks of his ears, he stiffened again slightly until I started to scratch at the base.  He let out a low hum as he began to move his head around on my thigh slightly, the deep thrum of his purring beginning to vibrate against the couch.  </p><p>"Feels good." he said as he still moved a little bit, as I resisted the urge to giggle.</p><p>"Do you like my nails scratching you?" I asked as he hummed again in agreement.  I continued to run my nails over his head, eventually down to his neck making him shiver.  He turned more onto his stomach as I allowed my nails to travel over his back, him letting out a sigh of contentment.</p><p>"God, this feels so amazing." he said as the thrumming in his chest increased.  I scratched on his back and to his low back as he let out a little groan as I actually allowed myself a giggle.  Once I got to low part of his back, I scratched near the base of his tail over his pants as he immediately gasped and shot off of my lap onto the floor, dropping to his hands and knees and tucking his tail between his legs.  He whimpered and gripped at the carpet, his hands shaking.</p><p>"Yoongi?!  Yoongi are you alright?" I asked, kneeling on the floor beside him in concern.</p><p>"Please..." he whimpered as he breathed out shaky breaths.</p><p>"Yoongi, you're here with me, you're in a safe space, your space.  No one is going to hurt you." I said softly as I gingerly placed my hand on his back.  He shrunk even further in on himself and shook like a leaf as I removed my hand and frowned.  I wanted to kill whoever did something to him to make him like this.  I got up off the floor quickly and rushed over to his bedding, grabbing the blanket he had been sleeping with, before coming over and throwing it softly over him where only his hands and the tips of his ears were sticking out.  I was hoping that him being surrounded by his own scent would help him feel safe, that he was home and no one was here to hurt him.</p><p>"Yoongi, I'm going to place my hand on your hand okay? I won't touch you anywhere else." I said in as gentle of a tone as I could manage.  I felt him flinch as our skin touched, but he didn't move otherwise.  I held my hand on top of his running my thumb back and forth for a few minutes until I felt him put his other hand over mine before slowly beginning to sit up.  He looked almost a little disoriented, but there was one look that I could clearly see in his face...fear.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." he said, his voice shaky.</p><p>"I must have triggered something when I touched near your tail." I said as he swallowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.  He looked down at our hands and let go before gripping the blanket and wrapping it more around his shoulders.  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah...I think it was because I wasn't expecting it.  Sorry to freak out on you." he said, staring down.</p><p>"Don't ever apologize for that.  Now that I know it triggers you, I will stay away from touching you there." I said as he chewed his lip, his ears beginning to raise back up from the flattened position they were in on his head.</p><p>"Thank you for understanding." he replied, sounding so defeated.  God I felt horrible.</p><p>"You want to go back to the couch? I promise I will only touch your head and your ears to relax you again if you want." I suggested as he nodded softly.  As I sat down on the couch, he resumed his position next to me, resting his head on me.</p><p>"Why did you put the blanket on me?" he asked as I began scratching at the base of his ears.</p><p>"I know it doesn't always work, but sometimes when a hybrid gets panicked, sometimes reminding them that they are in a safe place by surrounding them by an object of their own, covered in their own scent, it can be grounding and comforting." I said as I felt him begin to relax again.</p><p>"Your scent does that too, you know.  It is comforting." he said as he moved his head around slightly on my leg.</p><p>"Oh really?  That's good to know!  What do I smell like?" I asked as he took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh through his nose.</p><p>"You smell like fresh laundry and warm summer rain with a slight sweetness.  I don't know how to describe it but... it smells like home." he said, making my heart swell.</p><p>"Good, because you are home." I said softly as he let out a little shuddering sigh.   I still wanted to find out what had happened to him to make him so afraid and damaged.  I could only hope that he will open up to me more as time went on, but even being where we were right now, this... this was progress.</p><p>________________<br/>________________</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>